Human Lore
Introduction Humanity largely considers the colonization of the Sol system a success and has sought to expand its reaches across multiple stars and planets. Nations of Earth and Mars are unified in the Terran Amalgamated Republics. The colonies are not yet considered fully developed enough to become members and disagreements exist between colony-charter nations on if the colonies should become independent members or be considered as an extension of those nations. Culture Humanity’s culture is a mixed bag of the many cultures of Earth and Mars, as well as unique cultures sprouting up on the colonies. One consistent amongst them all though has been a development in the fascination and worship of space. The Great Beyond, The Great Unknown, The Stars. What lies beyond humanities vision has been romanticised over the years of space travel. Most view space as the sailor views the sea; with a touch of the supernatural, majestic, but mysterious. First Contact War Humanity’s first interaction with intelligent life was, regrettably, a violent one. A task force of the 113th Expeditionary Battlegroup present in the Sirius System was tasked with tracking down and destroying a troublesome pirate band that had gained notable power and influence in the region. They had tracked down what they thought to be the pirates and opened fire, destroying the vessels. As it turns out, those weren’t pirates at all, but a Lacerta merchant and civilian convoy passing through the system. This escalated into a full blown conflict between the Humans and Lacerta. As human reinforcements from other systems, due to technological restrictions, were about a year away, the local forces of the 7th Fleet, Task Force 73, and the 11th Assault Corps fought bravely. Sirius Prime fell to a Lacerta fleet and occupation, the Lucky 7th and the 11th AC discovered local Lacerta territories in the system, landing on and destroying them. Upon hearing of the fall of Sirius, they turned their attention back to Sirius Prime. The Lucky 7th engaged in a full frontal assault against the aliens. Once enough progress was made, the 11 AC were deployed via shuttle and drop pods to the surface, making contact with the resistance led by Task Force 73, and eventually retaking the planet. The direct and supporting actions of the 7th Fleet against all odds earned them the title “Lucky,” going down in the history archives as The Lucky 7th. The war lasted about a year. Not long after Sirius Prime was back in Humanity’s control, military and diplomatic forces arrived from Alpha Centauri. Now with the numbers to overwhelm the local Lacerta forces, lines of communication were opened and, though difficulty of language barriers, a ceasefire was brokered. Presently the Humans and Lacerta enjoy a closer relationship. While some still harbor grudges and blame over the First Contact War, much progress has been made with our fellow interstellar brethren. In a political move to closer align our species, the Lacerta will invited to join on our second Frontiersmen Initiative to the Arcturus System. A combined science team of both species worked on improving our ship systems and engines. Colonies and Settlements Sol System Terra It’s earth, dude. Advanced infrastructure in major population centers, suburbia and industry encompasses much of what isn’t city. Humanity has clung onto its environmentalism to an extent and zoned off major forests and nature concentrations into “nature reserves” for reasons of atmosphere (CO2 Scrubbing/O2 production) as well as preserving natural beauty. Some areas of the planet are still recovering from the major environmental crisis of the mid-21st century. The crisis was caused by the depletion of major fossil fuel sources that led the nation-states of the world into a global energy crisis and caused “The Resource Wars.” This resulted in a short thermonuclear war that nearly resulted in the end of Humanity. This near-doomsday reality instead drove us to become better, develop other means of fuel, commit to planetside-nuclear disarmament, and eventually unite as a planet. Luna The moon is currently home to the seat of the TAR Council and governments, embassy’s, it is a fairly popular resort. Lots of high class and economic elite have homes here. Unless you’re here on vacation or you’re apart of the elite, you’re likely the downtrodden servant class. Also home to several abandoned research and general science facilities. The Apollo 11 Landing Site has become a tourist attraction. Mars Mars gained its Independence in the Resource Wars and became a member of the TAR not long after it was established. Independent in it’s own right. On its own, Mars enjoys a relatively successful civilization after stabilizing things post-revolution. Infrastructure in most medium-to-highly populated areas may parts of Terra. -Considered a terraforming success. -Network of train connected cities, prenatal atmosphere established, light terraforming. Moon Phobos (Spaceport and Shipyard, military staging base) Moon Deimos (Carbonaceous Materials Mining Colony) Saturn Titan Colony (Research/Mining colonies.) Far enough away from Earth and Mars to potentially constitute a small city? Alpha Centauri System Alpha Centauri Prime - Proxima Centauri First human colony outside of the Sol System and a huge accomplishment for Humanity. Considered to be the beginning of Humanity’s “Golden Age” of space travel. World is earth-like in nature, but a 1.75x its size Hytalius Humanity’s second colony in the Alpha Centauri system. Primarily covered in a planetary sea and mangroves, there are large island chains throughout regions of the planet capable of supporting life that Humanity has taken full advantage of. Nearly a paradise, though the planet experiences severe storms that batter colony buildings often. Sirius System Sirius Prime Humanity’s second attempt at colonizing outside of the Sol system. This planet initially appeared far more Earth-like than it was, resulting in a rude awakening to find that the planet’s lush green forests only covered a minority of the planet like oasis’s. The rest of the planet was found to be much closer to badlands, with savannah biomes bridging the gap between the two. The local fauna was also found not to be friendly to Humankind. Timeline